


Izaya-Centric Plot Bunnies

by Sukizaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Based on a horror rpg game, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Orihara Izaya-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raijin Days, Songfic, Weird Plot Shit, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukizaya/pseuds/Sukizaya
Summary: I'm bad at fanfics so im just gonna write my ideas here cause im boredAnd im sorry if some of them are ooc it's just because I want them all to be happy -3-.You can use my ideas if you want (if you aren't weirded out by it) but just tell me kay? Cuz I would love to read it!.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra & Orihara Izaya, Orihara Izaya/Original Male Character(s), Orihara Izaya/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Intro

Hello! This is the Introduction I guess, I don't really have anything to say but uh...I hope you enjoy my stupid ideas? (p.s I got this idea from saelbu she's an amazing author)


	2. Six inspired idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was almost asleep when I thought of this so this is pretty uh weird

So you guys know Six The Musical right? Well when i listened to some songs I thought of an idea, Basically its just them roasting Henry and being free so what if...

Henry- Shizuo  
Catherine of Aragon- Hibiya  
Anne Boleyn- Virus  
Jane Seymour- Sakuraya  
Anna of Cleves- Roppi  
Katherine Howard- Psyche  
Catherine Parr- Anti-Pyschedelic (i think thats his name?)

And basically they're Izaya's personalities and they've become unstable cause Shizuo lied to him (so Shizuo tricked Izaya into thinking he loves him and 6 months later he found out) and Izaya's emotions are taking over him, and they fight over who becomes the main emotion but after awhile they saw they're importance and accepted eachother and with a lot of work they finally learned to love themselves and move on from Shizuo. And Izaya becomes happy and loving again (but still aint lookin for a relationship).


	3. They won't say they're in love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No chance no way I won't say it, no no  
> (Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love)  
> This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love  
> (We'll do it until you admit you're in love)  
> You're way off base I won't say it  
> Get off my case I won't say it  
> (Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)  
> At least out loud I won't say I'm in love~"

Shizuo and Izaya have feelings for eachother but they are both stubborn as hell. Izaya has a routine to calm down whenever he see's or is running away from Shizuo, And that routine is singing of course! Izaya's singing is pretty darn amazing, and just like that Namie found out about his boss's singing habit whenever he's flustered, so what did she do? She did what any normal person do, record it of course.

And just like that, Shizuo also found out! (Then Izaya sings at the beach not knowing that Shizuo was watching him sing, he come's out of his hiding place and compliments Izaya's singing he becomes embarassed and tries to run away but Shizuo catches him just in time and confesses too Izaya is shocked and accepts).

YEs yES ITS CLICHÉ I KNOW BUT MY ORIGINAL IDEA WAS WAY WAAAAAAAYY MORE CRINGY IM SORRY!


	4. OH LOVE ME MISTER~ OHHH MIIIISTERR~ (aka Izaya-sama Love is War)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im still waiting for Kaguya-sama Love is War Season 4 to come out and i found fanart of Shizuo and Izaya being Kaguya and Shirogane so im basing this off of it.
> 
> You are welcome to write a fanfic based off the anime by the way I won't mind.

(Imma list the characters)( I'll probably add more)(The plot is literally like the anime but I will change some things if I ever want to write the fanfiction)

Shirogane- Shizuo Hayasaka- Namie Tsubasa- Masaomi  
Kaguya- Izaya Miko- Celty  
Chika- Shinra Kei- Kasuka  
Ishigami- Kadota Nagisa- Mikado

They both love eachother yet both of them are filled with so much pride that neither of them can confess, So they use they're mind tricks to make the other confess first, but both are too stubborn and smart as hell (yes Shizuo is smart, and he still has his monstrous strength but uses it less because of the school and his rep) and most of the chapters are based on episodes. I'll be listing some headcanons for the fanfics and will probably update it soon.

-Namie and Izaya will have the "Best Frenemies Forever" type of relationship  
-Seiji doesn't exist.  
-Shinra is a supportive friend and is still hopelessly in love with Celty.  
-The three sides of Izaya are called Bakazaya, Ice Prince, Kidzaya.  
-Kasuka has a slight crush on Izaya.  
-Shinra wants to choke Shizuo when he teaches him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DADDY DADDY DO~ HOSHII NOSA ANATA NO SUBETE GA~


	5. This is Not Another Fanfiction About Shizaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song - This is Not Another Song About Love   
> And also a comment.

You already know what's about to happen to be honest..but uh whatever 

They deny they're feelings eachother and then a heated fight started they throwed insults until Shizuo made a low blow, Izaya ran away, Shizuo regrets everything, Shinra scolds him and Celty as well, they tell him that Izaya is trying to be a better person for him, Shizuo can feel his sins crawling on his back, after practicing apologies and trying to get the courage he goes to Shinjuku, He hears muffled sobs, He busts down the door, He sees Izaya crawled up into a ball in the corner of the room, Shizuo goes up to him and pulls him into a tight embrace, Izaya is shocked and confused but after a little while he melts into the hug, Shizuo apologizes to him and confesses, Izaya is flustered but accepts it nonetheless.

AnD cLiché.


	6. Ddlc!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ddlc x Drr!!! And it has a bit of a twist

MC- Celty   
Monika- Shinra   
(In other words)

Celty joins Izaya in Shinra's Literature Club, and obviously Celty chooses Shinra but she wanted to matchmake the other members (aka Shizuo and Izaya) and insert Celty fangirling about Shizaya and Shinra just accepts it, and tries matchmaking them both and eventually they fall in love (and Kadota ends up with Chikage, but was previously in a love triangle with Shizuo, and you already who they were fighting for) Shizuo and Izaya then confesses after school.


	7. Izaya's Weird Magnetic Animal Aura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought this when I saw fennec foxes and red panda's and I think its cute, sort of?.

Literally what the title says but Shizuo and him are in an established relationship and he's jealous and him and the drrr cast are kind of scared about the animals Izaya managed to draw in and make them adore him.

(Im sorry its just most of my ideas or ooc)


	8. A Protective Brown Rabbit and Her "Mom"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song- Poor Blue Rabbit  
> And I was creeped out as hell  
> I love it.

(Raijin)

The rabbit's name is Millie and she was found by Shiki on the streets, he gave her to Izaya cause he knew he couldn't keep her, but he remembered that Izaya is great with animals and children, so when he introduced Millie to Izaya he saw his motherly instincts come out and goes to talk to the bunny girl, and wouldn't you know? She got attached to him after a few days so much so that he isn't even her master anymore she thinks this is her parent *cough* (mom) *cough*.

(A few years later to the present time)

She once sneaked out of their apartment and followed Izaya and once she saw Shizuo and Izaya do they're usual fighting she unexpectedly joins in and stabs Shizuo with a disturbingly sharp blade, and Izaya explains that she is his adopted daughter, and the adventures of the notorious Izaya and the creepy Millie.

(Eventual Shizaya)


	9. Adorable but Oblivious as Hell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's sort of like Teruhashi from Saiki.K, except he's oblivious to his adorableness and god isn't on his side (well most of the time) and apparently he acquired a harem (cuz binch i haven't seen an Izaya harem fanfic, only Shizuo)

Izaya is cute and not the typical cute the fucking adorable kind (and insert Teruhashi's backstory but its Izaya) and to put it short he got a harem he's oblivious of course (one of my guilty pleasures) and Shinra and Celty are trying to not to laugh at Izaya's confusion while the harem is trying to make Izaya fall for them 

The harem is composed of:

Shizuo

Kadota

Namie

Mikado

Masaomi

Kasuka

(Maybe Seiji and Vorona)

And some notes-

Izaya's loathed holidays is Valentines Day and his Birthday

His skin is soft as hell

Shinra and Celty are the harem's wingmen

His scent is so intoxicating because he smells sweet and delicious 

* * *

The people stared in awe as Orihara Izaya walked by.

Of course, no could blame them they couldn't resist the adorable informant

Yes in this weird story, Izaya Orihara is a captivating, beautiful boy.

.

And he wouldn't be _Izaya Orihara_ without his complicated personality

"AAAAH!~ Look! It's Orihara Izaya!" one of the girls shrieked.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" another girl squealed.

And yet despite all the compliments, gifts, flowers, love letters he received. He still doesn't get why everybody calls him 'cute'

Besides that, he acquired a harem

An unexpected one to say the least.

And like the oblivious troublemaker, someone needs to help him, or protect him

Luckily Shinra and Celty are there to help! before the raven's suitors try to do something...perverted

Let me remind you of some reasons why Shinra and Celty won't hesitate to knockout his suitors.

**SHIZUO**

Now, this was unexpected to everyone in Ikebukuro.

Because the blonde tried to carry the raven back to his house and snuggle him to death.

**KADOTA**

Now Kadota wasn't a pervert he just wants Izaya to be his.

_**aN d hIS a lOn e.** _

This is all the spoilers I can give you right now ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not finished with my modules soo that's the reason I cant update more, but I'm almost finished but science is gonna be the DEATH of me


	10. My R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CaN sOmEone pLeAse maKe a fAnFic abOut thissSSSss

Im just waiting for someone to make a fanfic about this cause the **ONE** person who did make it left it in a phucking cliffhanger, this song really fits raijin and the irony that Izaya is stopping the girl from commiting, you know...and he's trying to stop them is actually a good concept I hope someone will make a fanfic of this im desperate TwT


	11. Blondes have a thing for Ravens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vorona and Shizuo are cousins   
> Namie and Izaya are too  
> 💛♥  
> (I don't like Shizuo x Vorona I think I like them as a sibling like relationship)  
> (Vorona is lowkey kinda hot--)  
> (I don't really know Vorona's last name soooo im just gonna make one up)  
> (Seiji doesnt exist lol)

So the story starts in their childhood 

The Sokolova and the Heiwajima family were very close (and they still are) since the wife of the Russian family were siblings with the husband of the Japanese family

And that's how Vorona and Shizuo met

At first they were a bit shy but after a while they started to warm up to eachother 

They were inseparable

And both hated violence 

But it seems like they can't escape violence if they don't use it

But when they went to Raijin everything changed

When they fought a gang they heard someone clap

And the blondes met two ravens

One had beautiful crimson eyes, and a feminine structure

While one had a stoic look on her face, but beauty radiated from her body

The two ravens were Namie and Izaya

The Yagiri and Orihara family were really REALLY close

So much so that people thought they were siblings

Vorona went head over heels for Namie

And Shizuo fell in love with Izaya at first sight

But both blondes have the same problem

They don't know how to handle emotions 

So what did they do?

They fought their crushes

And the Ravenette's are pretty oblivious to love

But ironically the two are very caring and protective of the other

And the story of a typical shoujo manga bEgIns


	12. Whoever falls in love loses!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Set in raijin)  
> Where Erika, Walker, Saburo, Celty (she has a head), and Namie are in Raijin with them

Shizuo and Izaya loses a bet Erika and have to succumb to a challenge she made

"So..the challenge is...you guys have to

1.You guys have to hold hands, but you can stop when you have to go home.

2.You have to sit together AT ALL TIMES!

3.Text eachother good morning and good night.

4.Take walks with eachother every sunday.

5.Talk it out after you fight, cause seriously it's kinda getting out of hand.

6.If one of you gets injured, and when Shinra isn't here, you help patch them up.

7.You two hangout with eachother's closest friend.

8.Help eachother.

And last but not least! If either of you fall in love you lose~

But don't worry this challenge only lasts for 1 month."

Both males stared at her with shocked faces.

"Don't tell me you're serious about this Karisawa-chan?" Izaya questioned her nervously 

"Oh I am, Iza Iza..." she devilishly grinned

And yes they do end up together lol


	13. Make it with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song from Ben and Ben a filipino band.  
> And their songs bop like--

And the story starts off with Izaya's crush on Shizuo in Raijin 

In amidst the unresolved sexual tension ***COUGH* *COUGH*** a new student comes along

His name is Dominic he is half Filipino and half Japanese

And like the flirt he is, he acquired an interest in Izaya

"Hello ganda~, what's your name?" The foreign boy huskily said

"I am back the fuck away from me you creep you're too close" Izaya replied with disgust but his flushed face gave it away

One of the fujoshi classmate's( **AKA)** Erika whispered slyly into his ear

"His name is Orihara Izaya, you're welcome" and retreated back to her group of friends who were giggling creepily

"Ah Orihara Izaya, what a pleasure to meet such a beautiful boy" 

As Izaya was about to retort Shizuo cut in between them.

The class swore they saw a dark, menacing aura around the blond.

"Excuse me, have you ever heard of personal space?" The jealousy was noticed by everyone except for Izaya

"At Ikaw punyeta ka, have you ever heard of interrupting people's conversation is rude?" The Pinoy side of Dominic was beginning to show

Kadota and Shinra could only watch in pure terror of what's about to happen

"You don't wanna mess with me punk" Shizuo warned

"Oh, I think I will, who said I was a coward? **Dog,"** Dominic stated with venom

(Meanwhile in the background )

"Ne , Izaya I think you should stop them" Shinra shakingly pleaded Izaya

"Me? Why me?"

"Cause you're the one who can calm them down!" Kadota answered while pushing Izaya towards the two

The beast and the foreigner were about to brawl when Dominic saw Izaya about to crash into him

He quickly pulled Izaya into his chest to stop him from being face-planted into the floor

And boy did the scene piss Shizuo off even more than the last one.

.

But in the background, the fangirls already fainted from blood loss.

"Are you okay Orihara-kun?" Dominic asked 

"Y-yes thanks" Izaya embarrassingly replied

'GODDAMMIT WHY THE HELL DID I STUTTER?!' The raven screeched in his mind

The whole class was either enjoying the show, eating popcorn, or nosebleeding, or all at once

"Let's save the brawl for later, there's something I need to take care of"

And by take care of he means befriending and getting to know Izaya well

"Shall we go Orihara-kun?" 

"Uhm, sure?"

And the two left the classroom while the whole class was shocked

"That damn Dominic..." Shizuo spat his name

"Calm down Shizuo-kun you don't even like Izaya what's the big deal?" Shinra questioned

The fake blonde couldn't respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I just wanted to add some pinoy shiz  
> And there's another story with another boy who is also filipino but he's a kid anddd thays for another day


	14. Pocket Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based by a wonderful game you guys should definitely play : Pocket Mirror
> 
> Words cannot describe how amazing the art, sprites, gameplay and the soundtrack is.  
> I'll update this too ♡
> 
> (P.s if you don't want spoilers about the game you can skip)
> 
> (P.s.s These lines are only a draft I will change these if I ever make the story)
> 
> (P.s.s.s please play the game its art is amazing-)
> 
> Natsuki is Shinra's (fanmade) alter - He's the cute, and lovesick side of him

POCKET MIRROR AU

_"Hold your memories close to your heart"_

Izaya - Goldie 

Psyche - Fleta 

Sakuraya - Harpae

Roppi - Lisette

Virus - The Strange Boy 

Toudai - Enjel

A mysterious force, makes Shizuo, Izaya, Kadota and Shinra work together and fight their demons together, and maybe they can finally have a healthy friendship, (Don't forget about Shizaya though~)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
"W-where am I?" I questioned to no one

I didn't know where I was, the only thing there was flowers that I swore I've seen before. 

There was a big mirror, and...a door?

I stood up and walked towards the door, I tried to open it but it was shut tight.

How did I end up here anyways? 

Was it a serum Shinra made?

Was it from a vending machine Shizu-chan threw at me?

As I started to pace around this room I felt something strange in my pocket-

WAIT!

I ran to the mirror…

No….no….NO!

M-My reflection! I-it's gone!, was I turned into a vampire or something?!

I'll think about that case later, I searched my pocket and found a pocket mirror…

My old pocket mirror, how did it end up here..?

_"Old memories are treasures you bury, some you hide deep inside your memory core, and others you hide so you can look at them once again in the future."_

___________________________________________________________________________

I did it...I won..

"Psyche...I won the game, now please tell me what's going on."

The hyper boy's eyes dulled

"Who said you won?" He replied icily

He put on a smug smirk

"You know Mister , I'm a prince, and you know what a prince does? He rules this kingdom, so I have more power than you! So technically I won," he huffed

I stood there shocked

"But, Psyche I'm serious, I need to know what's going on-" 

"Stop asking that! I already told you that you're staying here! With me and Natsuki!" He retorted

"No! I'm not staying here, Psyche, you know that already-"

The spoiled boy was about to snap

"What was that again?" His eyes glowed dangerously 

"Psyche, please I don't want to stay here, I'm sorry I really am"

He came closer to me, as I backed away

"Like I said before, you are staying here, and you don't want me to lose my temper Mister, I really, really, REALLY, care about you." Psyche said with a terrifying grin

_"Lonely souls are often possesive."_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love, love, LOVE to write this story but to be honest this needs more research because I still don't know how to fit Shinra, Shizuo, and Kadota there. If anyone has ideas about this story I would love to hear about it.♡
> 
> Also there's a riddle in the game I have an answer, but I'm not sure if it's right, here it is:
> 
> "What gets broken without being held?"


	15. Izaya-chan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Sorry for being on a long hiatus I've recently been watching haikyuu  
> And I would die for Oikawa, Kenma and Shirabu   
> So in here Oikawa and Izaya are cousins  
> Raijin Au

"Izaya-chan!"

  
  
  
  


"Tooru!"

  
  
  
  


The students idly watched the raven haired boy run to the tall brunette and attacked him with a hug.

Shizuo, Shinra and Kadota can only watch in confusion as Izaya got lifted up by the brunette as he twirled him around while giggling.

All the girls were swooning over the two males since, no.1 goddamn they're beautiful and no.2 they look like models.

As the tall boy now known as Tooru put down Izaya he saw the students looking at them.

  
  
  
  


"Seems like we attracted quite a crowd right, Izaya-chan?" Tooru said

  
  
  
  


"Whoops.." Izaya replied with a worried look

  
  
  
  


All of a sudden all of the girls crowded the two, they then bombarded them with questions like "Are you two dating?", "What school are you going to?", or "Are you single?"

  
  
  
  


"Ladies, ladies please, we're quite busy at the moment, I'm sorry maybe another time~" Oikawa did his signature wink and all the girls were a blushing mess.

  
  
  
  


"Wow you're such a flirt Tooru, how would Iwaizumi-kun feel?" Izaya teased

  
  
  
  


"Oh shush, we're not dating" he said as he flicked the raven's forehead

  
  
  
  


"Itai!" The said raven yelped

  
  
  
  


Again Shizuo, Shinra, and Kadota were confused as to why this boy can hurt Izaya and not getting a blade through the heart.

  
  
  
  


"U-uhm Izaya-kun, who's that guy?" Shinra asked 

"He's my-" before Izaya could finish Oikawa butted in

"Best friend!" The taller exclaimed

Shinra felt his stomach drop, he doesn't know why, was it because he thought Izaya's only friend was him? He doesn't want to ponder on that selfish thought, but it still lingered.

"Seriously? You, the flea has a best friend other than Shinra?"

"What? are you jealous at the fact I have other friends?" Izaya teased

He saw a vein pop on Shizuo's forehead.

"Hell no, have as many friends as you like, we don't give a shit" 

Oikawa was done, he didn't like how this guy behaved.

Now the boy wasn't stupid, he knows Izaya doesn't really have a good time making friends, he always likes to keep to himself. Its astounding how he got to befriend someone, but Oikawa knows he just wants to protect himself, even if it means pushing people away.

He knew Izaya like the palm of his hand, and the latter would only trust him and Oikawa's family.

The boy was lonely, and only Tooru got to see his genuine smile.

"Ahem, excuse me blondie but I have to take 'the flea' somewhere hope you don't mind~" he said in a giddy tone, but Shizuo could hear the venom.

"Bye, bye!" 

The two walked out of their sight, and that's when Shinra asked,

"He..has a best friend?"

"I thought he told you that already?" Kadota said with curiosity 

"Guess he didn't.."

Shinra felt betrayed somehow, he was the first one to befriend Izaya, only  _ he _ could see through his facade, and only  _ he  _ could know Izaya's weakness.

So how does this guy get Izaya's trust and not  _ me. _


End file.
